


sweet dreams for both of you

by strawberry_cider



Series: Everybody loves Hypnos [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dream Sharing, Dunno what else to tag, Fluff and Smut, Hypnos is horny but shy about it, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Requited Love, Size Kink, Sort Of, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Hypnos, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, irl sex too, self indulgence babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: “Would you do me a favour?”
Relationships: Dionysus/Ariadne, Dionysus/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Dionysus/Hypnos/Ariadne
Series: Everybody loves Hypnos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	sweet dreams for both of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love Hypnos and Dionysus so much
> 
> Also, just saying, @SuperGiants, Ariadne and her story would be a cool addition to the game, just putting it out there

“Hypnos!” The god of wine put his arm around Hypnos' shoulders as he sat next to him. “How are you doing, man? Having fun?”

“I actually am!” The god of sleep said, involuntarily leaning against Dionysus' body. Dionysus was an affectionate god and welcomed it gladly, so Hypnos continued doing it. He was honest in his answer, as he did not expect to enjoy the loud and chaotic festivities as much as he did. It had been quite some time since he felt the desire to go to sleep, which was surprising.

“Good, good...” Dionysus said, thoughtful, leaning close to Hypnos' ear, so only he could hear him. Hypnos froze and felt heat rush to his face, so much so he almost didn't hear Dionysus' words: “Listen, would you do me a favour?”

“Of course!” Hypnos said. “How may I be of help?”

“It is for my wife.” Dionysus said and Hypnos' smile faltered for a moment. “Would you please give her some nice and peaceful dreams?”

Of course Hypnos agreed. Although he lived in the Underworld, from before the reunion of the Olympic and Chthonic gods he had heard countless stories from the shades passing through. He remembered very well the groups of seven young men and seven maids that would regularly emerge from the pool of blood, brutally murdered by the beast that is now residing in Elysium. Princess Ariadne was the bull's sister. Ariadne's mother, Queen Pasiphaë, was a terrible witch that lusted for a bull, and her father, the wretched King Minos, appointed her, the princess, to see that the sacrifices of youth her own age were received.

Hypnos felt pity for the poor mortal. It was hard to imagine growing up in such a house of horrors and coming out sane. He half-expected her to emerge from the blood as did her other siblings, each fate more tragic than the last. It's not unlikely that Ariadne saw a saviour in Theseus, who would sweep her off her feet and take her away from that cursed family. Which he technically did, but only to abandon her as soon as they were out of Crete. It was actually fitting that Dionysus, the god of madness, took her in and made her his wife.

According to what Lord Dionysus explained, Ariadne had become reluctant to sleep at all, afraid of getting another nightmare about Asterius and his victims. While she might be a goddess now, gods are not exempt from painful memories. Hypnos found it sweet how Lord Dionysus looked after his poor wife. Dionysus was nice like that, to anyone he met, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Hypnos held back a dreamy sigh as Dionysus guided him through his estate.

Since Ariadne became a goddess, her powers seemed to revolve around labyrinths. A cruel joke from the Fates, if one were to ask Hypnos. Whether she did this intentionally or not, the way to her chambers were confusing, dizzying like her husband's wine. Hypnos supposed this could have been to make herself feel more safe. The mind does things outside one's control or intent. Hypnos stood close to Lord Dionysus, who could navigate without any trouble, as it felt that if he lost his way for one moment, he would never be able to find it again.

The bedchamber Dionysus entered was simple and elegant. The bed was luxurious, a delight to Hypnos' eyes. On top of it was a small bundle of mauve blankets and furs, out of which peeked out a pair of feet. Dionysus ran a finger along the sole of one foot as he made his way around the bed. Both feet rushed under the blankets to safety, earning a chuckle from the wine god. Hypnos quietly watched Dionysus kneel next to the bed, on the other side of the bundle.

“Baby...” Dionysus said in a low and gentle tone, going right to Hypnos' heart. “I have a surprise for you.”

The bundle groaned and Ariadne emerged from it. She was a petite and very pretty young woman, with grape vines tangled in her curly hair, but with frown lines and deep bags under her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, going straight for a kiss. Dionysus happily obliged and sat on the bed next to her. Hypnos pushed away the envy he felt in that moment.

“Hello...” Ariadne said in a mousey voice. “Who are you?”

“My name is Hypnos. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” Hypnos said, doing his best to appear friendly and reliable.

“This is the god I've been telling you about, love.” Dionysus said, gesturing to Hypnos to take a seat next to them. Ariadne rubbed an eye as she regarded Hypnos, slowly remembering and making a small sound of recognition. Hypnos, now up-close, felt a foolish little hope weasel its way into his heart, that since Ariadne had a small body and hair strikingly similar to his own, perhaps Dionysus could fancy him as well. Hypnos needed to calm down – he was there to help, not to get laid.

Lord Dionysus lied on the bed, groaning pleasantly as he sank into the furs and pillows, Ariadne and Hypnos each taking one side of him. Hypnos saw Ariadne look at him intently, almost studying him. Her eyes were beautiful. Hypnos felt he would get lost again if he stared too long.

“Is... everything alright, my lady?” Hypnos asked.

“Yes.” She said. “It's quite alright.” There was something conspiratorial in her voice, that Hypnos felt but couldn't pinpoint yet.

Hypnos awkwardly nodded and tried to get comfortable in the arms of the man he had a crush on, while his wife sat opposite side of him.

There was a small lake surrounded by tall trees, casting comforting shades over it. It was in a far away and secluded place, safe and quiet. It was like a painting in blue and green, with dappled white light coming only here and there. There was a small stone path leading up to it, with a wooden fence along the edges. The cosy darkness did make it seem like the pool was bottomless. White water-lilies floated on its surface and golden baby ducklings swam around, beeping and playing.

Hypnos was quite proud of the scenery he created. Ariadne's dream-self, which was a child version of herself, walked around the lake and looked at it with wonder in her big ol' eyes. At her side was a little boy with the head of a calf. He was surprisingly cute. Little Ariadne pulled little Asterius after her, holding hands and trying to pet the ducklings with their free ones.

“This is adorable, man!” Dionysus said from the side-lines.

“It's a good dream, if I do say so myself.” Hypnos said, a little cocky.

“Thank you, Hypnos.” Dionysus said, with a softness in his face and voice Hypnos hadn't seen before.

“Of course, Sir.” Hypnos said, feeling a tug at his heart. “I will gladly help you and Lady Ariadne anytime.”

“Glad to hear that.”

Hypnos woke up first and got to watch Dionysus and Ariadne slowly come back into consciousness. Ariadne smiled when Hypnos came into focus, making him smile back.

“Thanks so much, Hypnos!” She said. “My husband was right in his praise of you.”

“The pleasure was all mine, my lady!”

“We have to reward you for your services.” She giggled, lifting herself off Dionysus' shoulder and giving Hypnos a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Aww, come on, love.” Dionysus said, making both to turn their eyes to him. “If you're going to kiss him, do it properly.” He said and lifted Hypnos' chin to plant a kiss on his lips. Hypnos' eyes widened in surprise, earning another giggle from Ariadne, before he closed them and enjoyed it.

Hypnos became a regular guest to the house of Dionysus, helping Ariadne rest and spending time with her and Dionysus. A kiss (or several ones) became the standard payment, be it from Dionysus or from both spouses. One day Hypnos thought of asking Lady Ariadne if she minded it, not wanting to wake up one day with the wrath of a god upon him. Lady Hera had quite traumatised all the gods, even those who didn't do anything against her yet.

“Oh, not at all!” She said, handing Hypnos a cup of light, sweet wine. “My husband has many lovers. He is truly polyamorous. And if I'm being honest, I prefer it that way.”

“Really? How so?” Hypnos asked, trying to mask the excitement this fact roused in him.

“If I am not in the mood to make love, he can seek pleasure in someone else. I encourage him. Just because I feel down all the time, it doesn't mean he should as well. It would go against his very being. It had worked quite well for both of us, this arrangement. Dionysus tells me when he's sleeping with another. He doesn't keep secrets from me, and I am glad for it.”

“Zeus and Hera should try this.” Hypnos said, making Ariadne snort. “I am glad the two of you are happy together.”

“I am too.” Ariadne said, blushing and sighing contently. Her eyes drifted towards Hypnos and that conspiratorial tone of voice returned. “Sometimes I join my husband and his other partners.”

“Oh, really?” Hypnos asked, feeling himself blush too.

“Well, not exactly 'join'. But I do very much enjoy watching.” She said, something wicked in her eyes and her smile, that made Hypnos feel hot all over. Was she suggesting what he thought she was?

Before Hypnos could reply, a nymph asked Lady Ariadne for a moment of her time. Ariadne got up and made her way out the chamber, smirking as she left Hypnos flustered.

“If my lady doesn't mind, I could leave her to enjoy the dream by herself. I made sure that it would not turn sour in any way.” Hypnos said.

“Yes, it's alright.” Ariadne said, burying her face in a tall lilacs tree and drinking in the perfume. “Thank you again, Hypnos. I can never thank you enough.”

“The pleasure is all mine, my lady! I am glad to have met you!”

“My husband should be in the lounge. You may stay with him until I wake up. He'd like it if you did.” She said from the flowers. The suggestion felt a little targetted. Hypnos woke up before she could spot his blushing cheeks. He fixed the blanket around the snoozing Ariadne and made his way to the lounge she spoke of. He had grown accustomed to the house enough to navigate it by himself.

When he entered the lounge, he found Dionysus downing a cup. He was not alone, but the maenads and satyrs were each minding their own business, some passed out on the floor and angering their friends that were trying to lift them up. Dionysus smiled when he saw Hypnos come in, which made Hypnos' heart flutter.

“Lady Ariadne will wake up shortly as well.” He informed the god of wine.

“Good, let's wait together.” Dionysus said, gesturing to a maenad to bring Hypnos a cup.

Hypnos stepped closer to Dionysus, searching with his eyes for a seat that was not taken up by pillows or not fully empty cups, when Dionysus patted on his knee. Hypnos blushed red as a cherry, but he wasn't about to say no. He took the seat, feeling Dionysus put his hand on his hip.

“I really appreciate what you're doing for us, man, I really mean it.” He said. “I hate seeing Ariadne miserable.”

“Well, I am more than glad to help her, Sir.” Hypnos said, tentatively leaning against him. “I'll do anything you ask of me.”

“Is that so?” Dionysus asked, his smirk growing wider.

Hypnos let himself be kissed, a pleasant warmth in both his chest and between his legs. He loved it when Dionysus put his hand on his chin and pulled him in. He very much liked the hand on the small of his back, pushing him flush against his commissioner. Hypnos wanted to let himself lose and pliant, be manhandled around by those hands. Dionysus suddenly stopped and Hypnos didn't understand why, until he looked to his side and saw the maenad holding out a cup of booze.

Ariadne became more lively and cheerful as she got enough sleep, fitting what one would imagine as the consort for the god of parties. The bags under her eyes were almost completely gone.

Dionysus was extremely happy with Hypnos' work. Dionysus' kisses became more passionate, leaving him breathless and weak in the knees.

“You...” Hypnos said slowly, trying to get his brain to work again. “You are very welcome, Sir...”

“Make sure to come tonight as well.” Dionysus said, smiling in a way that did not help Hypnos' plight. “We'll be waiting for you.”

When he joined them to bed that night, the spouses seemed to be very giddy, in the way one is when they are holding a secret they are excited about. They would deny it whenever Hypnos inquired. Hypnos decided that if they would not tell him, he would stop asking. They were clearly teasing him. Evil, he thought, simply evil, both of them.

The dream he crafted was a masked ball. In a world of gods and creatures and magic, it was no easy task to come up with something that looked fantastic. Hypnos felt he came close to it, creating a glittering world of gold and amber and ruby, sensual velvet and mysterious candles, where physics made no sense and time even less. All three of them danced, never getting tired, before the marble floors turned into white feathers and they collapsed through the ceiling into a bed of Persian pillows and silks. Dionysus kissed Ariadne hungrily, groping her chest through her iridescent dress. Hypnos watched, feeling very envious and very turned on at the same time. He almost jumped when Ariadne opened her eyes and looked right at him. With a grin, she grabbed a fistful of Dionysus' hair and pulled him off her, making Hypnos squeeze his legs together.

“This dream is so nice, my love, Hypnos deserves a hefty reward, doesn't he?” She asked and Hypnos' heart was beating so fast he feared he was going to wake them up. Before they tried to beckon him, he crawled and lied down between them. He was immediately overwhelmed by two pairs of hands roaming him. They found the places that were most sensitive with ridiculous ease.

“Don't wake up yet!” Ariadne giggled as Dionysus spread his legs apart. Hypnos felt a tongue on him that made his back arch and his voice reach a pitch he didn't know he could. Ariadne bit her lip as she watched her husband eat Hypnos out, and Hypnos unable to sit still, squirming and panting, not knowing what to do with his hands. She helped him by grabbing them and putting them in Dionysus' hair. Hypnos felt molten fire in his stomach and sparks dance along his legs. He couldn't stop shaking.

“O-Oh...! Lord Dionys-... If you keep going I'll...!!” Hypnos tried to say but cut himself off with a strangled gasp as he felt engulfed by flames.

Hypnos woke up drenched in sweat and with his heart pounding out of his ribcage. His hand flew between his legs. He was soaking wet. Hypnos' face burnt so hard his cheeks felt like they were going to crack like pottery. When Dionysus and Ariadne woke up, they found him hiding his face with his hands and peeking between his fingers.

“What's wrong?” Dionysus laughed. “Never made a wet dream before?”

“I don't participate in them!!” Hypnos squeaked.

“Do you want to stop?” Ariadne asked.

“... No.” Hypnos said.

Dionysus and Ariadne smiled in a way that made Hypnos squirmy again. He let himself be pulled towards Ariadne and have his head lied in her lap. Ariadne looked down at him sweetly as Dionysus leaned to kiss him, from his neck down to his chest.

“Ready for round two?” He asked as his lips reached Hypnos' belly.

“Gods, yes.” He replied, Ariadne caressing his hair.

Dionysus put Hypnos' thighs on his shoulders and obliged. Hypnos whimpered, overstimulation taking hold of him. Ariadne shushed him, stroking his cheek. “You've been wanting this, haven’t you? Let my husband make you cum. He's very good at it.” Oh, Hypnos wanted it so badly, but his brain was quickly turning to mush after that dream and now this.

Dionysus moved his tongue between his lips, prodding agonisingly slow, only sometimes stroking his clit. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Hypnos wanted to scream. Ariadne was grinning with delight.

“Give him more.” She told her husband.

Dionysus’ tongue was fast and relentless, making Hypnos gasp. He tried to ask him to slow down, but he could barely string words together. The orgasm hit him like a merciless wave, crushing him against stones. His clit twitched painfully with aftershocks.

He felt Ariadne wipe hair and sweat off his face, while Dionysus worked two fingers in him. Hypnos opened his eyes and looked up at her as she soothed him. He’d keen from time to time from Dionysus’ ministrations, making her smile. It was too sweet of a smile for the filth they were partaking in.

“Hypnos.” Dionysus caught his attention. “Do you want more?”

Hypnos looked down and saw Dionysus between his limp legs, stroking himself. Another wave of arousal hit Hypnos that made him forget about his sore crotch.

“Yes, yes, more!” He said, earning a soft laugh from both spouses.

“So eager...” Dionysus purred.

Hypnos yelped and covered his mouth with his hands when he felt his cock enter him.

“Oh no, we can’t have that!” Ariadne said and pulled Hypnos’ hands away. “We want to hear you!~”

Hypnos whined and gasped. Dionysus was so big, he felt stuffed to the brim. Then he pulled back to thrust into him and _oh_ , that felt _good_.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Dionysus grinned. “You’ve been wanting me since we first met, I could tell, _everyone_ could. Bet you wanted me to fuck you then and there at the party, huh?”

Hypnos tried to say yes, this was a dream come true, better than any dream he could come up with, but he was whining too much to sound clear.

“Fuck, you’re so wet...” Dionysus moaned. Hypnos was aware, the sounds were simply obscene. “You feel amazing, we should have seduced you sooner...”

“You wanted me to feel better first.” Ariadne said, always smiling. “What a lovely husband I have.” She reached out a hand and pulled Dionysus by the chin into a kiss above Hypnos.

The third orgasm rendered Hypnos unable to talk at all. Dionysus came too shortly after, pulling out and fisting himself over Hypnos’ belly.

“Such good boys...” Ariadne said, swiping some cum on her finger and licking it. She thought of giving it to Hypnos too, but the poor thing was out of it. Ariadne moved Hypnos’ head off her lap and she slid down the bed until she was lying next to him. When Hypnos came back to his senses, the first thing he felt was Ariadne gently kissing his face and cradling him in her arms.

“Lady Ari...” He tried to speak, but he had worn his voice out and almost coughed in her face. He tried to apologise, but Ariadne shushed him.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Hypnos?” She asked.

“ _Yes_ , yes.... Where is Lord Dionysus?”

“Miss him already? He is fetching a towel. Here, he’s already back.”

Dionysus wiped Hypnos’ thighs and stomach clean and lied on his other side, opposite of his wife, and joined in kissing and cuddling the god of sleep. Hypnos felt exhausted, but didn’t want to fall asleep yet and miss the pampering.

“What a good boy we’ve found ourselves, didn’t we, love?” Dionysus murmured, but making sure Hypnos heard.

“So pretty.” Ariadne added. “And needy too.”

“Oh, he took me in so well. But I knew he could. You’re so, so good, Hypnos.”

“Such a lovely boy.”

Hypnos squeaked and blushed again, despite what happened just seconds ago being far more lewd. Ariadne giggled and Dionysus chuckled again, music to his ears.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
